Darkness
by seijuu
Summary: tras la huida de sasuke naruto queda trizte y solo en una enorme villa que ya no tiene nada que ofreserle, naruto se perdera en la enorme triztesa que siente? i alguien lo salvara de su perdicion?
1. Dolor en el alma

** Darkness:**

**Dolor en el alma**

Ya hace dos días que lo había dejado atrás, ahora, tendido sobre su cama hurgaba el techo como si lo fuera a encontrar allí. La noche caía sobre le villa como si todo el pesar de un corazón roto aplastara Konoha…

Él miró su puño con impotencia, solo podía hacer eso. No podía dormir, solo mirar el techo, y sentir que su pena crecía a cada momento que pasaba despierto; realmente sentía que se había traicionado a si mismo.

Al pasar unas horas comenzó a sentir sueño, y una sensación de amarga felicidad se apodero de él, sabia que aunque sea solamente en sus sueños podría verlo…

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse cuando visualizo una silueta en la ventana que logró reconocer, era él, pero cuando abrió bien sus ojos la silueta ya no estaba allí… abrió la ventana y miró en busca de esa persona… pero no encontró a nadie ahí.

Se dejo caer sobre su cama como si se tratase de un muerto, esa falsa felicidad se había ido con el sueño, ya no dormiría solo miraría el techo otra vez.

Se gido de espaldas a la ventana, tomo un protector maltrecho de su mesa de luz, lo abrazo con fuerza, y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Naruto…

**Fin capitulo 1**

_**Continuara**_


	2. Sangre y lagrimas

Capitulo2

Sangre y lagrimas

En un sueño profundo y oscuro se encontró solo, no podía verse asimismo, su luz estaba extinguida por la densa oscuridad, era una sensación cruel que lo superaba, envolvía y sofocaba. Se sentía morir y como un rayo repentino, en su espalda, una presencia que lo observaba, vigilando su interior, sabiéndolo todo sobre el e hiriéndolo a medida que se adentraba mas en su mente.

Lagrimas blancas cayendo

Brazos cálidos que lo sostienen en un abraso

Rodillas que flaquean

Una cabeza que se rompe….

Naruto abrió sus ojos, estaba tirado en el suelo, al lado de su cama, ya era de día y los pájaros cantaban como si el fin del mundo de Naruto no significara nada.

Solo la idea de salir de su casa le asqueaba, al igual que le asqueaba todo lo demás pero de seguro que se aparecería Jiraya para tratar de llevárselo a algún lado. Fue a la cocina, tomo un ramen instantáneo, lo observo durante un rato, lo abrió, lo probó, y lo tiro al suelo asqueado. Salió de la cocina y fue nuevamente a su cama, la miro, miro la ventana, y cerro la ventana, sabia que esto no detendría a ero-sennin si quería entrar pero esperaba que no lo molestara.

Se tendió sobre su cama, no tenia planeado hacer nada, solo estar así hasta que se asqueara de ello. Miro su mesa de luz, había un kunai allí, como había llegado allí? No lo sabia ni le interesaba. Lo agarro, lo giró un par de veces, y se le resbaló de la mano, en un intento de atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo lo agarro del filo cortándose la mano- no te dejare huir aunque me lo ruegues… - Dijo melancólico, apretó con fuerza el kunai, mientras volvió a llorar…-No te dejare ir aunque para ello tenga que romperte las piernas y los brazos…--susurro y con una ultima lagrima se quedo dormido.

El kunai cayo al suelo y la sangre de Naruto goteaba sobre el suelo.

La noche callo sobre Konoha y Naruto aun estaba dormido, fue cuestión de tiempo para que se despertara, abrió los ojos con pesar, frente a sus ojos, en la mesa de luz había un kunai ensangrentado, abrió mejor sus ojos, ese kunai debía de estar en el suelo, se miro la mano y la tenia vendada, en el piso tampoco había sangre. La ventana estaba abierta, en la cocina el piso estaba limpio y sobre la mesa una nota que decía:

Naruto no te dejes llevar por una culpa que no es tuya ni por una tristeza que no mereces.

Cuídate, Iruka.

Se volvió a su cuarto y se volvió a acostar, se puso de espaldas a la ventana; miro su mano herida y la apretó con fuerza y esta volvió a sangrar- Idiota… que idiota que soy- cerro sus ojos y apretó la garganta para no llorar, y en ese instante se cerro la ventana de un golpe; Naruto se giró y vio a alguien escabullirse. Abrió la ventana desesperado y salto, corrió buscando… pero no encontró a nadie…

-Iruka-sensei!!… Ero-sennis!!…Kakashi-sensei!!…… Sasuke……-no obtuvo respuesta de nadie, se dio media vuelta y regreso a su casa.

Ya otra vez en su cuarto, cerro la ventana, se sentó en la cama, apoyo su cara en sus manos – Idiota…Como que "Sasuke", que estúpido… je…

Fin capitulo 2


	3. Mi viejo sueño

Cap 3: Mi viejo sueño

**Cap 3: Mi viejo sueño**

Durmió solo una hora, los ojos le dolían inyectados en sangre pero no le importaba mucho. Se metió en el baño a ducharse, y bajo una cascada de agua blanca manchó su piel con lagrimas ya negras de dolor. Cerro su mano herida sobre su pecho y vio como se escapaba su sangre carmesí, la venda se cayo dejando expuesta su herida, nunca había tardado tanto en sanar ¿qué había sido del zorro de nueve colas? Quizás sea que él realmente quería seguir sangrando... pero era muy cobarde o muy valiente como para hacerse daño.

No tenia ganas de dormir aunque su cerebro se lo pedía a gritos. Así que salió a probar su suerte por la villa.

Caminaba cabizbajo pateando el piso cuando una voz le dijo:

-Hey! Hey! Jefe- Era la voz de un niño, Naruto lo miro con desdén, por un momento como si le costara reconocerlo.

-Ah... Konohamaru- Dijo desganadamente.

-¿Cómo "Ah Konohamaru"?- Reprocho el niño-Te desapareciste y abandonaste al escuadrón Konohamaru ¿cómo nos la vamos a arreglar sin nuestro jefe?

-Lo siento- Realmente lo decía para que el niño dejara de gritar, le dolía la cabeza.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Pregunto Konohamaru.

-No... solo es que falle en una misión, nada mas.

-¿Fallaste? ¿No eras el ninja Nº 1 de Konoha?- dijo cómplice Konohamaru.

-¿Nº 1?-Recordó su sueño como si se tratase de algo muy lejano-¿Sabes? Los Nº 1 también pierden a veces – y le sonrió forzadamente.

-Bueno... Adiós, tengo que asistir a la academia- y se fue corriendo con pasos torpes propios de un niño como él.

¿Nº 1?... hace cuanto tiempo que él no pensaba en ello... ¿acaso ya había abandonado ese sueño? No, eso seria un insulto para todos los que creían en él... pero aun sabiendo esto... no podía dejar de sentir este gran pesar...

volvió a su casa después de pasar todo el día sentado a la orilla del río sin poder deshacerse de sus penas. Y cuando se acostó en su cama solo podía mirar el techo como si de él fueran a salir las respuestas que buscaba.

Sintió de nuevo la presencia en la ventana, pero no se giro, ni salto hacia ella se quedo como estaba hasta que esta sin más se marcho...

Fin capitulo 3.


	4. Realmente alegre

Fin capitulo 3

**DARKNESS Cap 4:**

**Realmente alegre.**

Al despertar se sintió pesado, se levanto y extrañamente salio de su casa. Quizás salir le despejaría las ideas.

Camino por la calle un largo rato y sin darse cuenta estaba parado enfrente de la academia, tantos recuerdos le venían a la mente tan solo con mirarla….

-Naruto-kun!!- Se escucho la voz de un hombre-Naruto-kun!!

Iruka se dirigía corriendo hacia él, se sintió muy alegre de repente sin saber porque, realmente le daba gusto escuchar su voz. Cerró sus ojos y lo escucho acercarse.

-Hola… estas bien?- pregunto Iruka a Naruto que aun tenia los ojos cerrados y sonreía.

-Si, estoy bien!- Y de un salto se colgó del cuello de Iruka- ¡¡Iruka-sensei!!

-Cuanta alegría! ¿Qué sucede?- El sensei pregunto preocupado.

-Sabes que Iruka-sensei?-dijo Naruto apretando con mas fuerza el cuello de Iruka.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto

-Últimamente…-Se le quebró la voz-…estoy deseando con mucha fuerza…que el tiempo…que el tiempo vuelva a atrás…estar de nuevo en esta academia…

-Pero Naruto…-Iruka lo tomo por los hombros y lo separo suavemente de él, para ver su rostro, sonriente y empapado en lagrimas-…tu has luchado mucho para salir de aquí, para convertirte en Hokage…

Ya lo sé pero…-dijo Naruto y cayó inconsciente en los brazos de su sensei.

Se sentía envuelto por suave algodón, no tenia ni frió ni calor, era muy agradable, abrió los ojos lentamente…

-Naruto-kun!!-grito Iruka

-Naruto-Se escucho la voz de Jiraya.

-Baka…-era obviamente Kakashi

-¿Qué paso, que hago acá?-Dijo Naruto observando la habitación del hospital en la que se hallaba.

-Cuando estabas conmigo en la academia te desmayaste-Dijo el chunnin.

-El doctor dijo que fue una lipotimia-Agrego el sennin.

-Te descuidaste mucho Naruto-Concluyo Kakashi.

-Ah… lo siento…pero…¿Qué es una lipotimia?-Dijo Naruto a sus senseis.

-No tienes remedio… una lipotimia es cuando la presión alta y la baja se acercan demasiado, te pudiste haber muerto, ¿acaso no estas comiendo?-Dijo Iruka.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…hace mucho que no como…hace unos…días-dijo el niño sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¡¡Días??-Grito Iruka-¿Por que?

-Intente comer ramen pero me dio asco…-dijo Naruto con pesar.

-¿Asco?-dijeron los tres adultos al tiempo con tono grave.

Pasaron horas antes de que dejaran que Naruto volviera a su casa, se acostó otra vez en su cama.

-Bueno, por lo menos hora Iruka-sensei va a venir todos los días a obligarme a comer- Dijo sintiéndose alegre. A pesar de haber dormido casi todo el día no tardo en dormirse, debía ser porque esta vez se sentía realmente alegre.

**En la ventana una silueta se dibujo **

**pero esta vez no había nadie pendiente de ella…**

**Fin capitulo 4**


	5. Susurro

DARKNESS Cap 5:

**DARKNESS Cap 5:****  
****Susurro****  
**  
Despertó sin abrir los ojos, solo sentía la calidez del sol en su ventana y la suavidad de su cama. Un aroma llego a su nariz, era algo que se estaba ... fritando?... era... arroz frito?  
De un salto Naruto llegó a la puerta de su cuarto, y con la velocidad de un rayo llegó a la cocina.  
-Ohayo! Naruto-kun!-dijo Iruka que cocinaba.  
-Ohay... es arroz frito??-dijo el chico al que ya se le caía la baba.  
-Si... tienes hambre?- Iruka ya estaba sirviendo el arroz.  
-Si!- respondió el rubio ya sentado a la mesa con los palillos en la mano.

Devoró hasta el ultimo grano de arroz que había fritado Iruka-sensei, satisfecho, Iruka lo miraba sonriendo.  
-Pasa algo sensei??  
-No, nada- mintió el sensei feliz de ver al Naruto de siempre- ¡Acabo de recordarlo! Tengo que irme a la academia, nos vemos.- dijo apurado al tiempo que se marchaba.  
-Se acordó de que tenia que lavar los platos y se fue.- el niño refunfuñando al tiempo que retiraba los platos de la mesa- Y se aseguró de ensuciar todas las ollas que podía...-dijo al ver los trastos con arroz pegado.

Después de eso el día fue aburrido y solitario, al niño solo lo mantenía la felicidad del mediodía en el que Iruka había cocinado el arroz frito.  
Se acostó a dormir después de leer unos pergaminos viejo que había encontrado tirados en un rincón de su cuarto.  
Cansados ya los ojos le pesaban, hacia mucho frío, así que se tapó hasta la nariz. Esta vez se acostó de cara a la ventana, esta mostraba un cielo nublado; al cerrar sus ojos, Naruto se sintió culpable por estar un poco feliz.

Una mano se poso contra el vidrio y,  
Con un leve empujón abrió la ventana que  
Parecía haberlo estado esperando.  
-Naruto...  
susurró.

Fin del capitulo 5


	6. El intruso

Darkness cap 6 :

**Darkness cap 6 :****  
****El intruso**

Una mano blanca sostenía un kunai sobre el indefenso niño rubio que dormía felizmente en su cama… El niño se giró quedando boca arriba y en sueños se le cayó una lagrima. La fría mano vaciló aferrándose al kunai-Sask – Susurró Naruto

La mano se cerró con más fuerza  
Un pie del inocente Naruto se movió fuertemente, chocando así con otro pie que no era suyo, haciendo tropezar al dueño del mismo. Este no cayó, pero en el intento de mantener el equilibrio pisó el mismo pie que lo había golpeado.  
Naruto abrió los ojos perezosamente, casi consiente, entre difusas imágenes vio un kunai que reflejaba la luz de la Luna…

De un salto se sentó en la cama, quedando así cara a cara con el intruso.  
-No puede ser…- dijo temblando Naruto-… Qué haces tu aquí…?  
El niño estaba absolutamente atonito:

-**¿Qué haces aquí?,**

**Sa…su…ke…**

Fin del capitulo 6


	7. SANGRE

CAPITULO 7:

**CAPITULO 7:**

**SANGRE**

Una sonrisa se esbozo en el rostro del pequeño niño rubio:

-¡Sasuke!-Dio un salto de alegría -Volviste yo sabia que…

-¡Silencio!-Le espetó Sasuke- ¡Solo vine a terminar lo que empecé!!

La cara de Naruto se torció sombría y triste:

-Viniste a…

-¡A matarte!- le escupió las palabras en la cara- ¡A eso vine!

-¿Entonces que estas esperando?- Dijo separando los brazos como si esperara un abrazo dejando así expuesto su pequeño cuerpo.

-Desde cuando eres tan maduro!!- Le grito Sasuke con toda su fuerza- desde cuando aceptas tan rápidamente!!

-Ya comprobé que aunque me despedace los puños o te demuestre que tanto te aprecio, tú no cambiaras de opinión-Bajo el rostro para esquivar la mirada de Sasuke- ya no tengo ni las fuerzas ni las ganas para pelear… ya no deseo pelear contigo.

La habitación se congelo como perdida en el tiempo, frió hielo los envolvió, hasta que Naruto rompió el encanto:

-A Naruto Uzumaki lo mataste aquel día- Le clavo la mirada en los ojos al poseedor del Sharingan-Por eso no me molesta que mates a esta sombra.

-¡¡Uzumaki no esta muerto!!-Gritó Sasuke al tiempo que un destello de luz de luna se movió velozmente y se hundió en el hombro de Naruto U..Uzumaki aun no esta muerto…

La sangre de Naruto

Mancho las blancas sabanas,

este esbozo una dolorosa sonrisa:

-Iruka se enojara, no debiste

haber ensuciado las sabanas…

Y una lagrima se resbaló por su mejilla

**FIN CAPITULO 7**


	8. Todo este tiempo

Capitulo 8:

**Capitulo 8:****  
****Todo este tiempo**

La sangre del niño no paraba de brotar como cálido manantial.  
-Por qué no te defiendes!- le reprocho de nuevo Sasuke.  
Aun sostenía el kunai clavado en la carne de Naruto:  
-Acaso así se te haría mas censillo?- Pregunto Naruto tomando la mano de Sasuke que le presionaba el hombro: -A este Naruto te es difícil matarlo?- separo la mano de Sasuke y la tomó entre las suyas-No te hubieras ido si yo no intentaba detenerte?... me hubieses ahorrado el sufrimiento si me lo decías…  
Sasuke separó bruscamente su mano de las de Naruto, y se apartó.  
-Tu eras quien me estuvo vigilando todo este tiempo?- Dijo Naruto sin reparar en el dolor que sentía en el hombro- Bien pensado, nunca fui bueno ni encontrado gente ni ocultándome, soy muy ruidoso – Rió – en cambio tu siempre me superaste en eso .  
-Te diste cuenta…  
-todas y cada una de las noches supe que había alguien ahí afuera… Sasuke  
-Qué?-Dijo este extrañado con la situación.  
-Si realmente querías matarme… ¿Por qué no lo hiciste desde un principio? Era un blanco realmente facil, hasta yo podría haberme matado-rió de nuevo-casi lo hago, pero Iruka arruino mis planes… aunque ni yo era muy conciente de eso- volvió a reír.

Naruto se sacó  
el kunai del hombro,  
lo limpió con la sabana  
se arrodillo en la cama  
frente a Sasuke;  
tomó dulcemente sus manos , las llevó a su cuello,  
puso el kunai en ellas:  
-Si realmente lo deseas,  
no voy oponerme.  
Y le sonrió.

**  
****Fin capitulo 8**


	9. Sonrisa!

Darkness 9:

**Darkness 9:**

**Sonrisa!**

El filo del kunai cortaba la piel sin el menor esfuerzo, como si esta no estuviera ahí, las manos pálidas de Sasuke temblaban bajo las cálidas y decididas de Naruto que, firmemente ofrecía su cuello al niño que tenia en frente.

Como una ligera gota de lluvia roja, una línea surcó el cuello de Naruto uniéndose con su remera y perdiéndose así en la mancha carmesí que crecía cada vez mas en ella.

-No vas a matarme?-pregunto nuevamente Naruto en un susurro-acaso haz hecho todo esto para... acobardarte?

-Yo no soy ningún cobarde-Dijo al tiempo que tomaba mas firmemente el kunai.

-Entonces por qué no me matas? Acaba con esto de una vez!-Le escupió Naruto en la cara, e hizo que el kunai se le clavara un poco mas en la garganta.

-Tanto deseas morir?- Esta vez el rostro del Uchiha se ilumino de piedad e incomprensión.

-Prefiero eso que a vivir como ahora... solo siendo una sombra de mi mismo... –Dijo esto y se sonrió-Pues vivir así duele mucho, ¿sabes?

Sasuke retrocedió ante la simplicidad e inocencia del rostro que tenia en frente, bañándose poco a poco en sangre, lastimado,...muriendo... y aun así seguía pudiendo sonreír de esa forma.

-Cada vez que estoy contigo me doy cuenta de porque debo matarte... Mi hermano tiene razón... las personas por las que tienes afecto solo te hacen mas débil.. soy... ni siquiera puedo matar a alguien que se esta dejando asesinar...

-¡Que estupidez!-Dijo Naruto riéndose burlonamente- ¡No podría estar mas equivocado!... Mírame! Antes era un perdedor, no podía ni siquiera lanzar un yuriken como es debido! Solo cuando... desee proteger a alguien que realmente quería... solo de esa forma logre convertirme en el ninja que soy ahora, lo soy gracias al deseo de proteger a la gente que amo, solo así me hago mas fuerte!

Sasuke lo miro perplejo, hubiese jurado que este Naruto era el de siempre y no una sombra como el mismo aseguraba.

-Yo nunca podría sonreír así-Sasuke bajo el rostro, como avergonzado de no poder brillar así-Realmente siento envidia de no poder ver el mundo como lo ves tu - bajo los brazos y se dejo caer sentado en la cama, frente a Naruto, este lo observó extrañado, sorprendido, ¿Qué podría envidiar Sasuke de él?

La imagen de Sasuke era triste, como si ennegreciera el aire a su alrededor...

Naruto lo observó un instante

luego se acercó y lo abrazo.

la tibia sensación de la sangre

de Naruto manchándolo lo envolvía

completamente como si fuera un

elixir que cura el alma

y así, sonriendo cálidamente,

Sasuke le devolvió el abrazo

Al ensangrentado Naruto.

Fin capitulo 9 


	10. Conmigo por siempre!

Capitulo 10:

**Capitulo 10:**

**Conmigo por siempre!**

Naruto se dejo caer en los brazos de Sasuke, este lo abrazo con fuerza,  
deseando no volverlo a soltar. Estuvieron así un par de minutos,  
hasta que Sasuke rompió el acogedor silencio:  
-Lo siento...-dijo casi mordiendo la oreja de Naruto en un susurro casi inaudible- Lo siento.  
Naruto se sonrió, se separo un poco de él pero sin soltarlo:  
- Esta bien, no te preocupes, además yo debo darte las gracias,  
aprendí algo nuevo gracias a ti!  
Sasuke se asombro, que podría haber aprendido?:  
-a que te refieres?  
-Ahora sé conseguir lo que quiero de otra forma!- y rió  
-Eso sonó completamente egoísta  
-¿Qué? decir que te quiero es egoísta??- Naruto realmente no comprendía eso.  
-Que cosas dices!-Dijo Sasuke al tiempo que le acariciaba  
el revuelto cabello y se sonrojaba.  
-Sasuke  
-Qué?  
-Te quedaras conmigo para siempre?  
-No lo creo, en Konoha ya soy un traicionero, si me quedara  
de seguro me encarcelarían. y... Orochimaru prometió entrenarme...  
y yo preferiría no estar en la cárcel...  
Naruto bajo la mirada para que Sasuke no le viera el rostro, pero igualmente Sasuke  
sabia que este estaba llorando:  
-Naruto...  
-Tienes razón... tu ya no tienes un lugar en esta villa... aunque quizás Tsunade-sama..  
-No, aun tengo un poco de dignidad, no pienso rogar por el perdón.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza,  
él tampoco rogaría.  
Sasuke miro el cabello de naruto  
y lo acarició cuando inesperadamente  
Naruto cayó inconsciente sobre sus piernas  
-¡Naruto!

**Fin del capitulo 10**


	11. Ángel

Capitulo 11:

* * *

Bueno,este ya es el último capitulo de Darkness, les digo gracias por los reviews que me han dejado

hice un final alternativo Lemmon de esta historia, si lo quieren la subo tambien XD.

Gracias a:

gabieh-chan

jennita

tenma-chan

Kitsui

que han dejado reviews y a todos los lectores n.n

* * *

**Capitulo 11:**

**Ángel**

Se sentía realmente cansado, pero abrió los ojos a pesar de que le costara mucho hacerlo. No conocía las paredes que le rodeaban, ni en la cama en que se encontraba, solo sabia que le dolía mucho el brazo derecho; dirigió su vista hacia él, un delgado tubo atravesaba su piel, este salía de él y se unía a una bolsa que pendía justo por encima de el. Examino el contenido de esta, era transparente... parecía... suero.

Se incorporo sentándose en la cama, un poco mareado:

-No! Acuéstate por favor!- le rogó una voz.

-Que?- dijo buscando la fuente de esta voz; era una mujer, vestida de ... enfermera...

-No puedes moverte! Solo hace un par de horas que te han hecho una transfusión de sangre!- dijo esto y lo obligo a recostarse- No deberías ni de estar conciente.

-Como? Como llegue aquí?

-Te trajo un ninja... dijo que se llamaba ka...

-Kakashi!

-Si así se llamaba!

La enfermera obligo a Naruto a quedarse allí, y luego se retiro. Su hombro le dolía y sentía un leve ardor en su cuello, ambos estaban heridos.

-Naruto! – entro corriendo Kakashi-sensei.

-Señor no puede correr ni gritar así en el hospital- entro la misma enfermera de antes tras Kakashi, este se disculpo nervioso, y esta se marcho.

-Naruto que te paso, quien te hizo esto?-Pregunto el sensei al que le se le notaba alterado.

-Fu... fui yo...-realmente no sabría como mantener lo que acababa de decir, pero en parte era cierto...

-Por que?

-Esto... yo...-bajo la mirada nervioso, no sabia que decir, se sentía avergonzado.

-bueno... no te forzare... todavía no estas del todo bien, ¿Cómo llegaste al hospital?

¿Sabes quien te encontró?¿Acaso fue Iruka?

-Esto yo... no lo sé.- Si lo sabia, había sido Sasuke, se había hecho pasar por Kakashi, no era algo difícil para alguien como él.

-Bueno... me alegra ver que estas bien, llámame si necesitas algo, le diré a Iruka cuanto antes sobre esto, si es que todavía no lo sabe. Descansa ahora lo necesitas, nos vemos.- Dijo esto y le revolvió el pelo con la mano como si fuese un pequeño niño. Se volteo y se fue.

Naruto no tardo en dormirse, se sentía acogido entre las sabanas, y además sentía una presencia, como un ángel guardián que lo vigilaba y cuidaba.

Una mano se poso contra el vidrio y,  
Con un leve empujón abrió la ventana que  
Parecía haberlo estado esperando.  
-Naruto –Susurro la voz de Sasuke al silencio

Este se acerco, le beso la comisura de los labios

Al pequeño niño que se encontraba en sueños.

-lo siento-Dijo y se alejo, lo observó durante un tiempo

luego salió por la ventana asegurándose de que esta quedara bien cerrada

-Sasuke- se despertó Naruto, y se pregunto porque

había dicho su nombre, se toco la comisura de los labios

con la yema de sus dedos

-...

** Fin de Darkness**


	12. Extra Lemmon Wishes in the darkness

Wishes in the Darkness

**Wishes in the Darkness**

El pequeño Naruto se encontraba recostado en su cama, cuando se sintió invadido por esa sensación que le era tan familiar.  
Era esa sensación de :- Quiero comer algo- dijo el zorrito relamiéndose los labios. -Veré que hay en la cocina-.  
Salió de la cama, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina para ver que podría comer. Luego de buscar un rato, encontró un poco de ramen, que se dispuso a devorar con una sonrisa en la cara.  
Hecho esto, comenzó a desandar el camino que recorriera anteriormente para volver a su habitación.  
Al recostarse en su cama los recuerdos de los últimos días lo invadieron, y no pudo evitar mirar por la ventana. Desde donde se encontraba, podía ver un trozo del cielo profundamente azul de Konoha.  
En ese preciso instante, pudo sentir como algo se caía sobre él.  
Sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo: la herida en su hombro hecha días antes, se había vuelto a abrir. Hizo un esfuerzo para distinguir qué era lo que estaba sobre él.

Podía sentirlo. Ese olor, ese aroma, que ya le era tan familiar. Era una sensación que no había podido olvidar en su exilio.  
Ahora las esencias se fundían, se mezclaban, se huían sólo para volver a buscarse: era el aroma de la sangre y la piel de Naruto. Ese nuevo perfume, tan delicioso, inundaba cada segundo un poco más de su ser, lo hundía, lo hacía más débil en cada respiración. Débil a ese aroma, a esa sensación, a esa persona.

- Sasuke- dijo Naruto, levantando un poco su cabeza para mirarlo con sus profundos ojos azules:- Me estás lastimando.  
El joven miró el hombro del zorrito, y notó que abundante sangre manchaba la ropa de éste.  
-Lo siento - Susurró el portador del sharingan, al tiempo que se sentaba en las piernas de Naruto. Este también se incorporó, quedando cara a cara con Sasuke. La mano del Uchiha lo empujó levemente, invitándolo tiernamente a alejarse un poco. Sasuke se acercó al sangrante hombro, y con delicadeza, corrió las ropas que lo cubrían, dejándolo al descubierto. Estaba tan cerca de la herida que Naruto se estremeció al sentir sobre su piel la cálida respiración del Uchiha, que comenzaba a lamer suavemente la herida como un gatito. Con cada estremecimiento, el kitsune se iba recostando cada vez más en el lecho, hasta que apoyó la cabeza en la almohada. El gatito seguía lamiendo cada gota de sangre que se escapaba del cuerpo del niño con el que deseaba quedarse.

Sasuke se sostenía en el colchón con las rodillas, mientras que la punta de sus pies se clavaban en la blandura del lecho y desaparecían bajo las sábanas. Sus codos seguían manteniendo su cuerpo separado del de Naruto, sin embargo, podía sentirlo temblar cada vez que pasaba la lengua por la piel del joven.  
La herida dejó de sangrar, y Sasuke se irguió, sentándose en las piernas del recostado una vez más. Tomó su remera por la espalda, sacándosela. Desgarró la tela, se inclinó, pasó la improvisada venda por debajo de la ropa de Naruto, y la ató en derredor a la herida apretando el nudo con los dientes.

Sentado en las piernas del kitsune, inclinado sobre él, con las manos en contacto con su piel.

Sasuke levantó los ojos, encontrándose con el rostro de Naruto, calmo y algo somnoliento. Entonces, comenzó a inclinarse lentamente sobre él.  
- Nunca pensé que terminaríamos así...- dijo el niño de los ojos azules. Esas palabras hicieron que el Uchiha se quedara rígido por la sorpresa. Miró a Naruto, con la mirada llena de terror. Al dejarse llevar, había perdido conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
-Pareces un gatito asustado, Sasuke...- susurró el kitsune, al tiempo que hundía sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos. Lo atrajo hacia él, dándole un beso delicado, que poco a poco fué haciéndose más apasionado, aunque no perdía la ternura.  
Sasuke corrió sus labios de los de Naruto, y comenzó a rozar con etéreos besos sus mejillas, su mentón, la suave piel de su cuello, la dureza de sus clavículas, la leve curvatura de su pecho, el blando abdomen. Se detuvo, apoyó la frente en su ombligo y observó como las caderas del zorrito desaparecían y se perdían con singular gracia debajo de sus pantalones.  
Naruto acarició el rostro de Sasuke de manera que el Uchiha levanto el rostro hacia él. Uzumaki a su vez, se arrodilló en el colchón, y con temblorosas manos, se quitó la remera. Se acercó al niño de los cabellos morenos. Se sentó sobre fuertes piernas, al tiempo que envolvió la breve cintura de Sasuke con sus piernas, aprisionando aquel cuerpo a él.  
Sasuke sintió la suavidad de la piel de Naruto contra su pecho, y una extraña sensación se apoderó de él. No tuvo tiempo de pensar que era lo que sentía. Los labios del niño de los ojos azules se posaron sobre los suyos, en un beso agitado pero sin prisas.  
Naruto pudo sentir por segunda vez el sabor de su propia sangre en los labios de Sasuke. Ese néctar tan exquisito que era la boca del Uchiha lo embriagaba y lo hacía apretarlo aún más contra su cuerpo.  
En ese instante, las manos de Sasuke tomaron fuertemente las caderas de Naruto y las empujó hacia él. Luego se deslizaron por sus piernas, rozando la tersa piel del kitsune. Repitieron el camino inverso hasta llegar a la cintura, y suavemente volvían a descender, infiltrándose debajo de sus pantalones por la espalda.  
Los dedos del niño de los cabellos morenos comenzaron a recorrer delicadamente la anatomía del niño de los ojos azules, que se estremecía ante las caricias que le eran proporcionadas. Entonces Sasuke se apartó del delicioso beso. Miró a la profundidad de la mirada del kitsune, como si fuera a pedirle permiso. La respuesta de Naruto fue un nuevo beso durante el cual lo atrajo aún más contra su cuerpo.  
Sasuke reanudó las caricias, y lentamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior del tembloroso zorrito, que estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda, mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda del Uchiha. Éste comenzó lentamente a aumentar la velocidad, haciendo estremecer aún más a Uzumaki, que mordía su labio inferior tratando de contener los gemidos que le provocaban la mezcla de placer y dolor que sentía. Pero se mordió con tanta fuerza que una delgada línea carmesí descendió por su mentón hasta su cuello. Sasuke comenzó a lamer la sangre de Naruto como hiciera antes, haciendo que se recostara nuevamente.

Acostado en el lecho, comenzó a acariciar la piel de Sasuke, deslizó sus manos por la ligera curvatura de su pecho, bajó hasta su vientre y llegó al círculo metálico que cerraba sus pantalones. Y mientras una mano acariciaba su cintura, la otra se deslizó debajo de sus pantalones y comenzó a masajearlo suavemente, una y otra vez, haciéndolo temblar.  
Al levantar un poco la mirada, Sasuke pudo ver el rostro extasiado de Naruto, que seguía masajeando su intimidad. Lo besó tiernamente en los labios con el enardecido deseo de que fueran de él y de nadie más.  
Tomó una de las piernas de Naruto y se la llevó al hombro, Naruto llevó la otra pierna a la posición de la anterior, rodeando el cuello del Uchiha, que acarició su espalda. Lentamente sus manos fueron bajando por la espalda de Naruto, hasta llegar al elástico de su pijama. Lo tomó suavemente y lo empujó hasta sus rodillas. Clavó las rodillas y los pies en el colchón otra vez, mientras que su mano derecha terminaba de abrir sus pantalones, que cayeron hasta sus rodillas.  
Con ambas manos, tomó las caderas de Naruto, y delicadamente las llevó hacia las suyas, entrando en él.  
El kitsune atrajo agresivamente a Sasuke, de forma tal que su mentón se clavó en el pecho de éste, al tiempo que lo aprisionaba un poco más con sus piernas.  
El Uchiha inició lentamente el ir y venir de sus caderas, aumentando la velocidad a medida que oía los gemidos de Naruto, en los que se mezclaban el dolor y el placer infinito.  
Sasuke mantuvo la velocidad mientras comenzaba nuevamente a recorrer suavemente el cuello del kitsune. Luego bajó por su pecho y con la punta de la lengua lamió delicadamente sus pezones, haciendo que los gemidos de Naruto se convirtieran prácticamente en gritos, aunque un tanto apagados.  
El kitsune tembloroso clavó los talones en la espalda de Sasuke, y extendiendo los brazos hacia atrás, agarró fuertemente las sábanas.  
Repentinamente, el portador del sharingan se detuvo, y tomando los muslos del kitsune, lo sacó de encima suyo. Entonces tomó el pijama de éste, y sacándoselo, lo dejó completamente desnudo. Comenzó a acariciar el pecho de este, siguió con el vientre, hasta terminar en su entrepierna. Empezó a acariciar sus partes nobles,y luego se inclinó para lamer rápidamente su intimidad, masajeó con su lengua cada parte de ella, provocando tanto placer en el kitsune, que se retorcía levemente sobre las sábanas.  
La cabeza de Sasuke ascendía y volvía a descender entre las piernas de Naruto, que temblaba por el placer que sentia; mientras, una de sus manos acariciaba su torso.  
Sasuke se irguió, volvió a colocar las piernas del niño de los ojos azules sobre sus hombros, y nuevamente lo penetró.  
Naruto sentía la agitada respiración del Uchiha sobre su piel, escuchaba los fuertes gemidos que se fundían con los de él.  
Un instante de intenso placer se apoderó de Sasuke, y Naruto pudo sentir como parte del Uchiha terminaba en su interior. Luego lo sintió desplomarse encima de su cuerpo, sacando sus piernas de sus hombros, saliendo de él.

Suavemente, acarició el cansado y agitado rostro de Sasuke, y corrió los cabellos que se habían pegado a su cara por efecto del sudor que se escurría por su frente.  
-Naruto- dijo, y levantándose, miró a la profundidad de sus ojos azules. -Lamento... Lamento haberte causado tanto sufrimiento... lamento... haberte dicho todas esas cosas tan horribles, yo...-  
El índice de Naruto se posó sobre los labios de Sasuke, frenando sus palabras. - Shh, ya no digas tonterías. Te perdoné en el instante que entraste por esa ventana.-  
Sasuke se sonrojó ante la sonrisa que Naruto le dedicaba. El Uchiha se corrió a un lado y salió de encima del kitsune. Éste tapó a ambos con las sábanas, y se abrazó a él.

Naruto se despertó, cegado por la claridad de la mañana. Notó que el lecho estaba vacío. Se puso su pijama, y empezó a recorrer la casa. "Tal vez Sasuke está en la cocina preparando algo de comer", pensó. Pero llegó a la cocina, y al igual que el lecho, estaba vacía. Buscó en cada rincón de su hogar, y no encontró a nadie.  
Volvió a su habitación, sumamente desilusionado. Se sentó en la cama y miró a través de la ventana. Vio un trozo del límpido cielo de Konoha. Pero observó también algo extraño. ¿Que era aquello? Se acercó al marco de la ventana y vio el protector de frente de Sasuke clavado con un kunai. Recién entonces se percató de que el suyo no estaba.  
Parado sobre la cama se estiró para alcanzar el protector, ya sentado en la cama que, para él había dejado de ser la simple cama de todos los días, con el protector rayado entre sus manos dejo care sus dulces lagrimas sobre el duro y frió metal.  
Por un instante el corazón se lo contamino por el odio, pero no tardo en reír entre lágrimas:  
- Acaso creíste que duraría para siempre-se dijo.  
Sí, Sasuke se había marchado nuevamente, dejándolo como si todo hubiese sido un dulce sueño, pero Naruto sabia que él ya no estaba solo, que había alguien que deseaba estar con él. No se trataba esta vez de su fuerza ni destreza…. Esta vez el reconocimiento era por lo que él era, no por Naruto el aprendiz, o el Naruto ninja, o por Naruto el Kitsune. Esta vez a quien habían elogiado, era simplemente a Uzumaki Naruto como era, sin mas…

Se levanto de un salto y se cambio velozmente, se puso en la frente un protector rasgado por sus propias manos. Y corriendo salio de la casa.  
En los baños termales se encontró con un pervertido que espiaba a las mujeres que se bañaban:  
-¡¡EROSENNIN!!- grito a unos centímetros del oído de Jiraya.  
-¡Que!- dijo este y luego quedo inmóvil ante la figura de Naruto, que reia como antes, como un niño pequeño al que le acaban de dar el juguete que mas deseaba- Na…Naruto….  
-Erosennin, vamos a buscar a Sasuke!  
-Naruto, ya te dije lo que opino acerca de eso.  
Naruto sonrió aun más:- Vamos a encontrarlo, además, no hay nada que no pueda hacer el futuro Hokage!!  
-Es…Esta bien, partiremos… mañana al amanecer….  
-¡¡Entendido!!- grito Naruto y se marcho corriendo a su casa para preparar todo para el día siguiente.  
Como podría decirle que no a Naruto, el aprendiz al que no veía hace mucho tiempo, al que había visto Morir de pesar; Como negárselo el día que este revivió.

Entro en su casa con tanta energía que la puerta golpeo fuertemente contra la pared:  
-Sasuke!! No voy a permitir que te escapes otra vez, y menos voy a tolerar que pretendas que espere a que te vuelvas mas fuerte para volverte a ver, no tengo tanto tiempo!!

fin


End file.
